To my knowledge there have been no means provided to beneficially light a transparent container simultaneously having a terranius and aquius area with a horizontal division. I have invented the Ecolarium, a container in which I attempt to include as much as possible of the living ecological balance and the scenic wonders of the world for home viewing. For this reason I designed the Behind the Scenes Light, which, I could have called the behind the container light or background light or behind the scene hood.